Questions in a world of blue
by PRISMOFLIFE
Summary: One shot pour l'anniversaire de Draco en ce 05.06.2006. Texte improvisé pour l'occasion. Se situe entre Noirs Désirs et The Journey P.O.V. de Draco perdu dans les limbes.


_**QUESTIONS IN A WORLD OF BLUE**_

**Avant Propos :**

05 juin 2006, c'est l'anniversaire de Draco et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer tel évènement sans réagir. Or me voilà au petit matin de ce lundi de Pentecôte avec des projets en cours mais certainement rien de publiable… Le défi de la journée devient donc d'écrire quelque chose et de le poster avant ce soir minuit… (Comme si je n'avais rien d'autre à faire dans la vie : faites des gosses qui disait ! Mariez-vous qui disait !)

Or j'ai autre chose à faire dans la vie (la réponse du berger à la bergère) donc il faut que je me trouve un plan soft genre texte de chanson…

Il faut que ce soit un minimum de qualité sinon je m'en voudrais à mort toute ma vie (et le père Draco il a quand même des pouvoirs faut se méfier !)

Bref je trifouille dans ma musicothèque et, comme je suis bien armé et que l'inspiration en musique vient assez facilement chez moi… Je trouve l'interprète et l'album…

Cà risque d'être un peu sombre mais bon… Allez maintenant il faut l'idée… Et ce texte… Eh mais bien sûr !

Alors çà donne Julee Cruise : « Question in a world of blue »

(Pour les curieux, texte de David Lynch himself et de son comparse Angelo Badalamenti en compositeur : et si vous ne connaissez pas vous y perdez beaucoup – C'est extrait de l'album "The Voice of love" et nous avons n'y plus ni moins droit à une chanson extraite du film de David Lynch "Fire walk with me (les sept derniers jours de Laura Palmer)" – Vous pouvez donc également retrouver le titre sur la B.O. du film…

Pour la petite histoire, c'est quand même hyper nickel pour nourrir son cafard et sa déprime ! La cerise sur le gâteau, c'est quand même la scène du film avec ce titre… C'est inexorable, moi çà m'arrache toujours une larme…

Bref, je dérive là…

Je voulais pas de plantage alors j'ai quand même, au vu du texte et de l'idée qui en découle, construit sur de l'existant…

En conséquence voici un One Shot qui s'immiscerait parfaitement dans « The Journey »

En terme de chronologie, j'irai même dire qu'il se situe entre « Noirs Désirs » et « The Journey » (cf. l'auteuze incontournable Myschka pour le premier et votre humble serviteur pour le second)

Voici donc notre petit Draco adoré… Adorable ? Bon anniversaire jeune Malefoy !

**_Questions in a world of blue_**

Où es-tu Harry ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Loin de moi ? Pourquoi partir loin de nous ?

Mais peut-être est-ce moi qui suis parti en fait ?

Je délire. Je suis mort. Non. Je meurs. Et c'est si long Harry. Si tu savais comme c'est long de mourir sans toi...

Ce sont des contrastes brutaux qui ne cessent de m'assaillir… La chaleur fiévreuse qui m'exécute, me pousse dans mes retranchements… J'ai déjà l'impression d'un purgatoire… Oh Harry, il me faudrait tellement toi comme avocat de la défense… Qui me croira sans toi ? Je n'ai jamais été bien crédible finalement… Excepté dans tes bras.

A ces attaques de lave succèdent des torrents de glace… J'ai alors enfin l'impression de me rapprocher sans cesse de la fin du voyage… Cette sensation de froid est absolue Harry… D'autant plus qu'elle commence systématiquement quand tu t'en vas… Or tu t'en vas à chaque fois… A chaque fois que je te vois… Tu t'en vas.

Alors je me dis que c'est la mort qui vient m'embrasser… Et j'en viens à compter les secondes… Et quand çà devient trop long, je me devine incompréhensiblement impatient…

C'est troublant. Je n'ai jamais désiré la mort… Malgré tout…

Puis ce sont les flammes qui reviennent… Et toi –ou ton image ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus- qui cerne mon âme... Mais jamais tu ne restes... Près de moi... Près de nous...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Why did you go ?_

_Why did you turn_

_Away from me ?_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le monde chantait pour nous. C'était improbable. J'ai chanté pour toi. Tu te souviens de "Marlène" ? Tu aimais tant cette mélodie, ces paroles dures et si cruellement enchanteresses…

Et toi… Oh Harry ! Nul besoin de chanter. Ta voix à elle seule était une sonate passionnée à mes tympans... Mais tu ne savais t'en contenter et c'est tous mes sens que tu embrasais… Assassin de mon cœur… Voleur de mon âme…

C'était pourtant moi l'ange déchu ? Non ? J'aurais tant voulu te rendre au centuple les temps où tu te livrais sans pudeur, sans conditions... Confiant… Vis à vis de moi, Draco Malefoy !

Je n'ai su te dire tout çà. Je n'ai pas su te retenir...

J'aurais sans doute dû chanter encore. Plus. Peut-être autre chose…

N'avons-nous communié que de souffrance et de désespoir ? N'avons-nous connu qu'un amour « en dépit de cause » ? En dépit d'autre chose ?

Tu es parti. Et le monde chantait.

Mirage ? Illusion ? Quelle était la part du mensonge ?

Je ne l'ai pas su.

Je n'ai pas pu le voir.

Tu m'avais tellement tout pris. Je ne voulais tant que te donner.

Je voulais tant croire que les rêves s'imprègnent dans la réalité… Dérisoire utopie que de nier les réveils au cœur de la nuit…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_When all the world_

_Seemed to sing_

_Why ? Why did you go ?_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout est bleu maintenant.

Etrangement, il ne fait pas froid. C'est un bleu électrique. Une extase à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Les questions restent les mêmes.

Ce statu quo est insupportable…

Je n'ai que toi à qui parler.

Je me mens. En fait, il n'y a qu'à toi que je veuille parler.

Mais toi, toi tu n'es déjà plus qu'un souvenir. Un fantôme. Un survivant ?

L'ironie ne m'a pas sauvé finalement… J'étais pourtant presque persuadé que le cynisme m'extirperait de toutes les situations…

Ai-je eu tort de la mettre de côté avec toi Harry ?

Arrête de partir !

Arrête de fuir !

On dirait moi.

C'est insupportable.

Pourquoi lutter ?

Que vienne la mort !

Harry ? Etait-ce toi ?

Ou bien de ma faute ?

La question qui tue.

Qui s'imprime indéfiniment sur cette tapisserie bleue électrique… Qui résonne… S'effaçant. Se réécrivant… Ailleurs… Dans toutes les langues. Dans toutes sortes de caractère.

Etait-ce toi ? Etait-ce moi ? A qui la faute ?

Si la réponse était « nous », pourquoi suis-je seul à mourir ? Perdu ?

Ciel ! Erres-tu toi aussi Harry ?

Etait-ce toi ? Etait-ce moi ?

La question qui tue…

Et la Mort qui ne vient pas…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Was it me ?_

_Was it you ?_

_Questions in a world of blue_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry ? Est-ce toi cette forme dans l'ombre ? Harry ? Réponds – moi ? Je t'aime Harry ! Je voulais tellement te revoir !

Tu vois je luttes, j'essaye de ne pas mourir... Pas sans toi.

J'ai peur Harry. Je veux ta chaleur. Je veux ta douceur. Je veux tes caresses infinies sur mon corps... Je veux encore danser avec toi. Je veux la folie dans tes bras. Je veux cette jouissance sans nom, celle qui nous unie dans des élans d'impudeur, dans une violence extatique… Je veux cette fureur amoureuse… Quête désespérée, sensuelle… L'osmose magique de l'amour….

Si tu savais comme je t'aime Harry…

Mon cœur s'assèche de ton absence.

Mon cœur s'assèche de tes silences.

Il pleure mon sang.

Bleu.

Bleu électrique.

Mon sang s'écoule d'une blessure infâme… Empoisonné de trahison…

Sauve moi de la tentation mortuaire…

S'il

Te

Plaît.

…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_How can a heart_

_That's filled with love_

_Start to cry ?_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout tournait si bien dans notre petit monde. L'avons-nous construit trop à l'écart du reste de l'univers ?

Non.

Pas assez loin en fait.

Puisque nous dérangions.

Puisque le voisinage nous a quand même rattrapé.

Jaloux de nous.

Jaloux de toi.

Jaloux de moi.

Qui se bat contre la mort.

Te bats-tu toi aussi là où tu es ?

Tu t'es toujours battu… Contre la vie. Contre ta vie.

Et pour celle des autres.

T'es-tu battu pour toi Harry ? Pour sauver ta peau ?

Ta peau rosée. Salée. Sucrée aussi. Selon les endroits.

Oui Harry.

Soupire.

Encore.

Dans mon cou.

Oui Harry…

Encore.

Pour que meurre la mort.

Et pas notre amour !

Comment notre amour pourrait-il mourir.

C'est impossible…

N'est ce pas ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_When all the world_

_Seemed so right_

_How ? How can love die ?_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Des milliers d'années que je suis ici. Ou dix secondes. L'éternité tue le temps.

Je t'aime encore.

Toujours.

Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

As-tu eu peur ?

Pour toi ?

Pour moi ?

Pour nous ?

As-tu eu peur de ma peur ?

Je regrette Harry.

Je ne voulais pas avoir peur.

Ne m'en veux pas...

J'avais peur pour toi.

De tes combats incessants.

Ils durent depuis que l'on se connait.

Et moi je t'aime depuis que l'on se connait.

Avant de te haïr, je t'aimais déjà.

L'un n'aurait jamais existé sans l'autre.

Etait-ce ma faute ?

Etait-ce la tienne ?

Même ici les réponses ne sont pas plus évidentes…

A quoi bon alors ?

Autant vivre.

Mëme en souffrant je peux t'aimer.

Qu'ici je suis seul.

Sans toi je serai toujours seul.

Ce bleu me rappelle le vert de tes yeux.

Bien sûr que cette phrase est très conne.

Je veux dire que c'est la même pureté.

La même clarté.

La même symbiose avec… Moi ?

Harry ! Fait quelque chose.

Je suis en train de mourir

Et de l'accepter.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Was it me ?_

_Was it you ?_

_Question in a world of blue_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je ne peux pas mourir.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

J'ai encore tant à te dire. Des mots sans paroles que toi seul a jamais su deviner en moi.

J'ai encore à t'aimer. Pour te rassurer qu'effectivement, vivre n'est pas qu'un rêve.

Oh Harry ici tout perd sens.

Je craque.

Je ne crois plus en mes mots.

Il y avait tant de lumière dans nos moments… T'en souviens-tu ? Ces jours éphémères où nous apprenions à nous connaître. Enfin.

Nous nous laissions cette chance que les hier ne nous avaient pas laissés.

Nous volions l'Histoire.

Et avec toi, cela semblait tellement possible. Tellement simple.

Chacun de tes rires trouvait un écho en moi... Tu étais si vrai… Tu ne sais pas mentir. Tu n'as jamais su…

Et je me refusais tant de te l'apprendre…

Alors j'ai dû faire comme toi…

Etre sincère.

On dit que les habitudes ont la vie dure… Toutefois, avec toi, les choses revêtent un habit d'évidence déstabilisant, désarmant mais exaltant aussi…

La lumière était partout. Dans tes émeraudes portatifs dont je jalousais chaque moment où il n'était pas tout consacré à sonder les orages de mon âme…

Dans ces moments simples où nous nous tenions la main… Deux adolescents insouciants que nous n'étions pourtant déjà plus.

Quand l'observation silencieuse nous passait de mots futiles et dérisoires…

Je n'avais jamais savouré la simplicité des choses avec tant de plénitude… Avec l'impression de l'unicité de l'instant…

Et nos nuits. Nos nuits qui ressemblaient à des jours… Elles avaient tant de lumière lorsque nous nous laissions aller si justement au nous… A un jeu du je sans jamais plus de tu… Un nous perdu sur une île… Où tu es moi. Où je suis toi.

Quand Harry ? Quand est-ce que toute cette lumière est devenue obscurité ? Quand est-ce qu'est tombée la nuit ?

Ne dis rien.

Je sais.

La nuit a pris une identité.

La nuit a pris un nom.

Ron…

Ton Ron.

Harry.

Fait de ton Ron une éclipse.

Pas une éternité.

Pas une éternité.

Ou j'en mourrai.

J'en meure.

Qu'une éclipse.

Rien qu'une éclipse.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_When did the day_

_With all its light_

_Turn into night ?_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Encore cette ombre. Qui ne répond pas à ton nom.

Je sens pourtant une force presque égale à la tienne.

Et à part toi, je ne vois pas qui pourrait (et encore moins qui voudrait) m'extraire de l'oubli…

Cette aura a quelque chose d'étrangement familier…

Ma mère est morte.

Mon père est auprès de son Maître. Il n'a pas bronché pour jamais me retrouver. Alors pour me sauver…

Le reste est mort.

Le reste.

Il n'y a jamais eu de reste. Ou alors des noms.

Mais la généalogie ne fait pas une famille.

Le reste.

C'est moi, le reste…

Le monde chante encore Harry ? J'ai l'impression que j'en perçois une résonance. Intime. J'ai un peu moins mal.

Te rappeler à ma mémoire, rendre tes souvenirs vivaces en mes âme et chair, c'est… divin…

Tu me donnes la vie Harry.

Je renais de notre histoire…

Pourquoi es-tu parti Harry ? Pourquoi ?

Je te retrouverai.

Quoiqu'il arrive.

Je te retrouverai.

J'ai trop le mal de toi.

Ce n'était pas ma faute.

Ce n'était pas ta faute.

C'était notre faute.

Parce que nous avons conjugué un verbe interdit par la magie noire.

Mais il n'y a pas lieu quelle domine le monde…

Pas alors que tu t'y opposes depuis si longtemps.

Tu n'es plus seul Harry.

Je suis là.

Et.

Je crois.

Que je suis amoureux.

De toi.

Suis-je amoureux de Harry Potter ?

Suis-je amoureux de Harry Potter ?

Draco Malefoy peut il aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ?

En a-t-il le droit ?

En a-t-il les capacités ?

Les questions écrasent dans ce monde bleu.

Les questions m'écrasent dans ce monde bleu.

Mais les réponses sont ailleurs.

Et j'irai les chercher.

Pour moi.

Pour Harry.

Et tant pis pour les autres…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_When all the world_

_Seemed to sing_

_Why ? Why did you go ?_

_Was it me ?_

_Was it you ?_

_Questions in a world of blue_

_Questions in a world of blue_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**THE END**_

Encore bon anniversaire Draco !

Les reviews ne sont pas interdites.

Merci

Prism Of Life.


End file.
